


How does a dude even approach another dude?

by The_green_eyed_fictionista



Series: The Coffee Cup [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, coffeeshop, dean being a bit bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_green_eyed_fictionista/pseuds/The_green_eyed_fictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean trying to reassure himself of his manly manliness and second guessing at every turn. Because Cas is just that hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does a dude even approach another dude?

As he peaked around his cup of coffee, Dean kept wondering why he felt so bashful all of a sudden. This was not him, he did not hide behind a mocha cup, fuck, he didn’t even drink mocha. Actually, he wondered while looking inside the cup opposite him, what the fuck even was mocha? He waited for Charlie to come back from the restroom as he kept staring at the little table - half hidden by one of the cafe’s pillars – that housed a slick looking black laptop, an extra large mug containing probably something similar to that mocha stuff, a stack of books and dictionaries, papers strewn everywhere... and a guy. Kind of a hot as fuck guy. A guy with dark black hair, dorky black framed glasses, and eyes so blue that they made Dean blush, on the few occasions his own green ones met them. And what the fuck was up with that? He does not blush! He’s a _man_. Men _do not_ blush. i.e. he can’t blush, especially not because meeting those deep and light and chrystal clear blue eyes made him feel naked, exposed and vulnerable... and aroused at the same time. _God_... now he either had to organise a posse for finding his balls or learn how to use his newly acquired vagina.

He noticed the guy many times before, often on the university’s campus and sometimes at the library, _and_ in the on-campus supermarket, _and_ a couple of times in his dorm, _and_ now at his favorite coffeshop, so yeah... _that_ was weird. He felt like he stalked the guy somehow, or was being stalked maybe? Nah, taking into account that Dean was almost never spared a second glance from the guy, definitely he wasn’t the one being stalked. But at least he knew they went to the same college, even if they had different majors.

Even if their paths crossed so often, and Blue Eyes was becoming the main attraction in his dreams - either if they were the day dream type or the awkward ones he didn’t want to speak in the morning about – Dean knew he was never going to muster the courage to go up to the man, strike up a conversation, maybe even ask him out. Dean was a ladies man, confident to the brim, knowing that his crooked smile _only_ , could get him any woman he might have wanted, he could usually sweet talk himself out of any problem and he wasn’t shy or even unsecure on his charm. However, he has never really been attracted to a man before, so this was completely new grounds for him. He took his new found bisexuality in stride, but he had no idea what to do about it.

How does a dude even approach another dude? Dean was sure than his full proof lines – tested on and approved by many women – among which ”Hey there gorgeous” was pretty high up the ladder, would most likely get him a broken nose or split lip at least, if the dude was not even into other dudes. Which Dean had no idea about, as as a fresh from the oven bisexual he couldn’t rely much on his gaydar. Thank god for Charlie though, she could spot if a dude was into other dudes a mile away. Anyway, Dean liked the dude at the little table across from him and that was that, didn’t mather that the .... _like seriously, who gave that guy the right to look so insanely hot with those massive black frames and that dorky sweater? And that hair... ugh..._ Dean could just push his fingers through it all day long.

Right on cue, his fingers twitched involuntarely and Dean slaped one of his hands onto the other. _Bad fingers! No touching other strangers’ hair! Black spiky wild sexy sex hair... bet it would feel so soft to the touch.. No!_ Dean made a mental note to add to his shopping list some tampons, clearly he was going to need them soon.

So, back to being a man. Yes he was. He had the highest score at the gun range, he drove a badass muscle car, his dorm room was a disaster area, he loved to play zombie video games, he mas majoring in engineering, he wore a leather jacket and plaid shirts and he coundn’t cook to save his life. One _does not_ get more manly than that. Dean felt like puffing up his feathers a little or maybe fist bumping someone, like the macho dude that he was.

Yeah, and all his former lady friends could attest to his very manly abilities. Though he figured a list with recommendations from former girlfriends wouldn’t have much face value with Blue Eyes... or with anyone.

Dean was sure that if he finally gathered a titanic’s worth of courage, manned up and went to speak with the guy, at first hearing the dude’s voice or having those annoyingly blue eyes fixed on him, he would stumble on his words, sputter and stutter. Dean could almost actually see it all happening in his mind, slow motion and all.

What was wrong with him today? He was behaving especially stalkerish and girly, maybe he ate something that didn’t fall quite right at breakfast. _Maybe it was the pie. It was mighty good pie at that,_ Dean smiled to himself _, even if it did taste a little funky_. Well, if he would ever die of food poisoning, he could afford it to be at least from some damn good pie.

Dean was babbling, he was talking to himself and babbling. He was even starting to aggravate himself. And where the heck was Charlie? He really needed that gaydar right about now. She was probably in some other part of the cafe hooking up with some other chick. Dean looked around and sipped some more from his straight black (like his soul) coffee. The coffeshop wasn’t even _that big_ , and if Charlie ditched him with using some old school ”going to the restroom” line, she was so dead, no, worse that dead, she was getting her ass kicked out of the ”League of extraordinary zombile killers”, population: 2.

Right in the middle of his mental planning on ways to kick Charlie’s ass, Blue Eyes suddenly glanced up, eyes so blue and huge and luminous, yes, _luminous_ (make that two boxes of tampons), that they could have lighted a stadium (of maybe set it on fire if they guy was into that sort of thing, to Dean it would have looked heavenly anyway).  Blue met green and the guy smiles at Dean, and it is so nice, and cute, and hot, and shy, and curious, and heart warming... Dean could practicaly hear all the ginger stripped kittens in the world singing Hallelujah in the background as he melted in a puddle of goo on the floor. Dean tried to smile back, just as sweetly, but he knew the end result must have looked more like a grin or some sort of face contorsion that made him seem like he was in pain.

Of course he was distracted, of course the hand that gripped his coffee cup twitched too hard, of course said coffee cup lost its balance and decided that Dean’s lap was as good a place as any to rest its contents in. Dean jumped to his feet, creatively cursing and hissing, because the damn thing _just had to_ still be hot.

Out of nowhere (more like from a couple tables away), a blue eyed knight in shining armor appeared in front of Dean with a couple of paper towels.

”You look like you might need some help. I’m Castiel” and as Dean shook the offered hand, wide eyed and a bit shaky, and maybe kept it for a bit more than it was absolutely necessary, a gaydar somewhere started whirring like crazy.


End file.
